Types of Heroes M-O
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. M *Magical Heroes: Heroes who possess magical powers, which they use to fight evil. *Magnificent Bastards: Heroes who are brilliant, determined and even charming. They also gained respect from the audience. *Main Heroes: The most important or central hero of the story. *Male Damsels: The male version of Damsels in distress. Male heroes who regularly find themselves in danger and need saving. *Male Heroes: Heroes who are men. *Marksmen: Heroes who have an incredible aim with ranged weapons. *Married Heroes: A Hero who is married. *Martial Artists: Heroes who possess martial arts skills, and utilise these skills against evil. *Martyr: A Hero who dies for their cause. *Mascots: Heroes who are the Mascot of their company. *Masked Heroes: A hero who wears a mask, normally to protect their identity. *Master of a Villain: A hero who the villain is initially there student or such. *Masters of Disguise: A hero who is skilled in impersonating another person, or hiding themselves. *Maternal Heroes: Heroines who are mothers or has a motherly relationship. *Matriarchs: A female Hero in a position of authority. *Mechanically Modified: Characters that have been enhanced by technology (i.e. cyborgs or likewise) either to increase their abilities, replacing of a certain lost body part, or to keep themselves alive. *Mentor: A Hero who teaches other heroes their skills. *Mercenaries: *Merfolk: A Hero who belongs to the race of Merfolk. *Military Heroes: Heroes who are members of the armed forces. *Minor Heroes: Heroes who assist the main hero, but have a lesser role in the story. *Misanthropes: Heroes who hate mankind. *Mischievous Heroes: Heroes who have a sense of humour and enjoy jokes and pranks *Misunderstood Heroes: Heroes who are mistaken for evil and shunned or rejected by society. *Monarchs: A hero who is the ruling member of the royal family. *Monsters: A hero who is not a human but a creature, but can still save the world and humanity from threats. *Monster Slayers: A hero who fights monsters and other supernatural forces of evil. *Monster Tamers: Heroes who tame and/or care for monsters, ogres, and giants. *Mother of a Villain: A female hero, whose son or daughter is the villain. *Murderer: Heroes who are willing to kill their enemies. *Mutants: A Hero who is a mutant. *Mutated Heroes: A Hero who mutates over the course of their story. *Mutilators: A Hero or Heroine who is willing to sever the limbs of his or her enemy *Mysterious Heroes: A Hero who very few details about them are ever revealed. *Mythology Heroes: Heroes who come from a culture’s mythology. N *Nameless Heroes: Heroes who do not have a name. * Naturakinetic Heroes: Heroes who use the elemental powers of nature, life, healing, or anything relevant. * Nature-Lovers: A Hero, known for there love and respect for nature. Who normally fights for its protection. *Ninjas: A Hero who uses the arts of Ninjistu for good. *Neatfreaks: A Hero, who has a strong belief in keeping everything neat and tidy. *Nocturnal Heroes: Heroes connected to, or only come out during the night. *Non-Action: A Hero who lacks any form of physical or combat skills, and utilises other methods to face evil. *Normal Badass: Heroes who don't possess any special powers but instead relies on other skills they have. *Nurturer: A Hero who cares for and helps others in need, with emotional or other such problems. O *Octopus/Squids: A Hero who belongs to the cephalopod family. *Officials: A Hero who possess a rank of power and authority, and uses said position for good. *Old Heroes: Heroes over the age of sixty, who continue to do good. *Omnipotents: Heroes who possess unlimited powers. *Omniscient: A Hero who knows everything that there is to know. *On & Off Heroes: A Hero who alters between being antagonistic and friendly. *One Time Heroes: A Hero who only appears once and then disapears. *One-Man Army: Heroes who possess incredible fighting powers or skills, so much so they can take on many opponents without the help of their comrades or allies. *Outright Heroes: Heroes who make no attempt to hide their acts of heroism and goodness. Gallery Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon is a classic example of a magical hero. Jacksparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow is the magnificent bastard, due to his effective methods of trickery and manipulation. Legolas Moria.jpg|Legolas is a perfect example of a marksman, as he rarely(if ever) misses with his bow and can hit an enemy in the head from at least 50 feet away. Kazuya-mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima is an professional martial artist. Pikachu02.jpg|Pikachu is the popular mascot hero. Zorro.png|Zorro is the popular masked hero. Sherlock Holmes- Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg|Sherlock Holmes is the mastermind, though this is balanced in the series by him often facing people who are just as smart, if not smarter, than he is. Queenelinor.png|Queen Elinor is a maternal hero as well as a matriarch. Cyborg.png|Cyborg (DC Comics) is the mechanically modified superhero of Teen Titans. 290px-ShifuGreen.jpg|Master Shifu is an popular example of a mentor. -Black Shirt Guts.jpg|Guts is an brooding mercenary. Sgt.Hartman.png|Gunnery Sergeant Hartman is a military hero. Bart.gif|Bart Simpson is a mischievous child. King Triton.png|King Triton is an monarch. Sulley and Mike.png|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski are the monsters from Monsters Inc. Alex Mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer is the mutated anti-hero. Metal-Gear Art 01 03.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) is a rather extreme example of a mutilator, due to his tendency to cut his opponents into lots of pieces. Primavera Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite is a naturakinetic hero. 20121226163012!WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa is the powerful ninja. Stannis Baratheon.png|Stannis Baratheon is an official. Uncle.png|Uncle Chan is an old hero. Eucliwood profile.png|Eucliwood Hellscythe is the omnipotent, though true to heroic omnipotent form, she suppresses her powers to avoid harming those around her. KingMoon.png|King of the Moon is the omniscient. Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin is the good example of an on & off hero. Kratos rendering concept.jpg|Kratos is the best example of an one-man army. In his case, he has shown impressive feats of strength and magic in order to defeat hundreds of foes, deities, and even the mighty Zeus. Hank Hill.png|Hank Hill is the outright hero. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists